


Evil Accepted

by FairyNiamh



Series: Evil [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Comedy, Drabble, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23553880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: What made Derek accept the evil kitten?
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Evil [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1695259
Comments: 10
Kudos: 127
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2020





	Evil Accepted

**Author's Note:**

> Written on a Kindle Fire

When Derek had met Sir Wigglebutt, it had not been under the best of circumstances; and both seemed to have a deep distrust for the other.

The black and white kitten had the most striking blue eyes and when the werewolf growled at him, he would launch several stealth attacks on the man's feet. Usually, it was when he propped his feet up to relax. Which lead to growling and chasing and even sneakier attacks.

"We're getting a dog," Derek grumbled at his mate; after his latest game of chase.

"You can have a Chihuahua. I'll even get you a cute little murse to carry it around," Stiles cheekily offered.

"No, I want a large dog to chase your hell cat," he growled in frustration. 

"Our, hell cat. I don't know why you don't like him. You have matching eyes when you wolf out. You do realize that the chase is Sir Wigglebutt's way of playing with you," he calmly explained.

"I am not a damned cat toy,” the unsuspecting wolf growled at Stiles.

Well, that was enough to send the kitten into 'protect daddy mode' and launched a full-on attack on Derek's ass, literally in this case. Once the younger man extracted his savior kitten from his mate's plump ass, he laughed.

The werewolf frowned at the hissing and swiping kitten, unable to get mad at it for protecting his human from what he saw as a threat. He had assumed only dogs would protect their humans.

"I originally came to let you know, that I need to go out to get some wet cat food, he's almost out. Don't antagonize or hurt Sir Wigglebutt, while I am out," Stiles explained kissing the top of their heads as he deposited the angry kitten in his mate's arms.

He hoped that they could work out a truce while he was gone. He made the trip as quick as he could, grabbing the cat food, bread, milk, and eggs to spare himself another trip tomorrow.

What he came home to made him grin (and snap many pictures.) Derek was fast asleep on the couch with Sir Wigglebutt asleep at the werewolf's ear. The content purr could easily be heard easily by his human ear.

The pair still played chase, but now it was friendly on both sides. The 'evil' kitten now protected them both. Much to the chagrin of some of the rest of their pack mates.

~fin~


End file.
